Crew of the Wicked Wench
The crew of the ''Wicked Wench'' was the name of two different crews that sailed on the Wicked Wench. The first was a pirate crew that served under Captain Morgan who was killed while fighting the notorious Spanish pirate hunter Armando Salazar. The dying captain gave command of the ship to a young boy Jack Sparrow, who managed to trap Salazar and his ship in the mysterious Devil's Triangle. By some quirk of fate, years later Sparrow also commanded the Wench's second crew when he was serving as a merchant officer under the employment of the East India Trading Company. History Pirate crew It is unknown when the Wicked Wench was built, or when her crew was assembled. It is known, however, that she eventually became a pirate ship. Sailing under the command of Captain Morgan, the Wicked Wench and her crew were part of the pirate fleet that tried to end Armando Salazar's reign of terror when the villainous Spanish capitán attempted to clean the seas from piracy. In a fierce battle off the coast of the mysterious Devil's Triangle the last pirates in the Caribbean joined forces in an attempt to sink Salazar's ship, the dreaded Silent Mary, but the mighty galleon and her crew proved to be unstoppable. Soon, most of the pirate fleet was burning and sinking, and the Wicked Wench was the only pirate ship left afloat. Mortally wounded, Morgan, gave his compass to Jack, an 18-year old boy, who took command of the ship.Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales Jack quickly formulated a plan, and steered the ship right toward the Triangle. Before that, he climbed into the crow's nest, and shouted to Captain Salazar, mockingly telling him that he will be spared if he surrenders immediately. Looking like a bird in the rigging, in that moment Jack earned the right to call himself Jack Sparrow. With the clever maneuver, Jack tricked Salazar into sailing right into the Triangle, where the Spanish ship hit the reefs and exploded. The explosion killed the entire Spanish crew. After the battle, every surviving pirate in the Wench's crew gave Jack a tribute, including a hat that would become his favorite. Some time later, in unknown circumstances, the crew was disbanded, and the Wench became a merchant ship. Merchant crew Seven years after Salazar's demise,In an interview for Empire Magazine Jerry Bruckheimer revealed that Jack Sparrow was 18 when he trapped Salazar in the Devil's Triangle. He was 25 when Cutler Beckett gave him command of the Wicked Wench in Pirates of the Caribbean: The Price of Freedom. the Wicked Wench was bought by Cutler Beckett, the EITC Director for West Africa. The ship was docked in Calabar when the EITC brig Fair Wind arrived at the port.The Price of Freedom The Fair Wind's First Mate Jack Sparrow gave Beckett his report about how he saved most of the ship's cargo of rum from pirates in the Caribbean. Beckett was so impressed that he promoted him to the rank of Captain and gave him command of the Wicked Wench. Though some of the sailors abandoned the crew and found new ships to sail on, Sparrow and his newly promoted First Mate Robert Greene quickly recruited new men. In the end, when the crew was complete, it mostly consisted of men coming from Great Britain, though some sailors were Irish, French, and African. The ship's first voyage as the EITC's vessel was successful. The Wench sailed for the Caribbean loaded with gold, ivory, rare woods, and spices. She unloaded her cargo in the British colonies of the Eastern Caribbean, took a cargo of sugar, and sailed for Liverpool, England. From there, she returned to Calabar for a new cargo. The ship's crew proved to be well trained and organized. On the second voyage, beside her usual cargo, the Wench carried some house building materials for the plantation of Lord Reginald Marmaduke Bracegirdle-Penwallow on the island of New Avalon in the Bahamas. Over the time, Jack became very attached to his ship. The crew's third voyage to the Caribbean was the most turbulent of all. The Wench carried two passengers, Ayisha and Tarek, the two Africans who seemingly came from a previously unknown "Kermalayan tribe". The Wench sailed for the Bahamas, where Captain Sparrow and the crew helped the third Kermalayan, Prince Shabako, to escape from slavery. A few days later, the Wench was attacked by the sloop Koldunya, the ship of the infamous rogue pirate Boris Palachnik. Thanks to Ayisha's magic, the pirate ship was destroyed. However, the Wench was badly damaged, and she would sink if there wasn't a sudden arrival of the Venganza, a pirate frigate captained by Jack Sparrow's love interest Esmeralda Maria Consuela Anna de Sevilla. Esmeralda's pirates helped the Wench's crew repair their ship and escorted her to Charleston. The Wench sailed for the legendary island of Kerma, escorted by the brigantine La Vipère of Christophe-Julien de Rapièr, a rogue pirate whose help Jack needed to enter the treasure-filled labyrinth beneath Zerzura. The crew stayed on the island for a few days, from where they sailed back to Calabar with several sacks of gold which Jack took in the labyrinth. However, because of Ayisha's magic, the whole crew, except Jack, forgot that they ever saw the island. When the Wench returned to Calabar, Beckett was furious because Jack didn't bring him the bearings of the island. He forced Jack to transport a cargo of slaves to the Bahamas. However, Jack freed them on Kerma, deciding to become a pirate. The crew decided to join their captain. But the Wench was captured by the EITC ships and Sparrow was thrown into a prison. The Wench was later burned and sunk, but what happened with the crew is unknown. Appearances *''The Price of Freedom'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales'' **''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales: Movie Graphic Novel'' Source *''The Price of Freedom'' Notes and references Category:East India Trading Company crews Category:Pirate crews Category:Wicked Wench crew Category:Jack Sparrow's crew